


Sandcastles and Starships

by muldertorture (steelneena)



Series: The Truth and the Light [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/muldertorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too horrible to be a dream, to real to be a nightmare, just eerily close enough to a half remembered daydream once, long ago, harkening something bigger than anything that had come before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles and Starships

**January 2009**

When he awoke, she was not beside him. He closed his eyes again. Fading into his memory was the Boy on the Beach, spaceship made of sand crumbling beneath their feet as they stomped on the structure.

"It's so hard!" the boy cried out, cheeks reddened with effort. "All the water and the sun and the sand and I can't make it crumble! You need to help me! You're the only one!" Mulder chuckled at the impudence.

"Alright, alright already bud, I'll help you," Dark eyes looked back at him hard, unnerving.

"You have to mean it,"

"I do,"

"You're lying. I know you're lying. Mean it. Mean it!" He scrambled to the Boy's side, at the top of the structure.

"I don't think I can do it alone, how about we hold hands and jump?" He held out his hand to the Boy, who looked at him intensely. From behind he heard a voice, and he turned in surprise, but he knew that the boy was still looking at him.

"I think you'll need one more person to help you crack that thing. It's got a thicker shell than all those sunflower seeds you're so used to, Mulder,"

Her red hair flamed against the washed out fog of the beach.

"Mulder?"

His eyes flew open, and he sat up drowsily.

"Just a dream," he murmurred. "A dream and nothing more,"


End file.
